Fight Like a Girl Tour
The Fight Like A Girl World Tour had dates in Europe and the United Kingdom. For "Incidents," scroll down to the Nottingham Injury section. Development The Fight Like A Girl tour was broken up into four different legs: North America, South America, Europe, and the United Kingdom. This tour was the first full-length set after the last Opheliac tour, The Door, but ended up serving more like a transitionary music period when it came to the setlist. There were still a number of songs from Opheliac present because Fight Like a Girl had not been released, which offered a unique experience for concert goers. Because six of the seven Fight Like a Girl songs had not been heard prior to the opening date, fans were given the rare experience of hearing a song live before hearing the studio album. Some consider this more a curse than a blessing, as they prefer the live version of the song. This is the first full-length tour to feature a poem from Your Sugar Sits Untouched to be played on stage. New costumes were introduced during this tour and the set was extremely stripped down from the previous set that had been cluttered with iconic props and decorations. Autumn appeared for the first time in her Warrior Mohawk during this tour, which she wore on stage until mid-2013. The Fight Like a Girl single was released mid-tour, which included the single Fight Like A Girl and the song Time for Tea. VIP Ticket Package The VIP Ticket Package for all legs of the tour (if VIP was offered) was as follows: *Concert ticket *Access to pre-show sound check and setup *Commemorative VIP tour laminate *Exclusive Collector's Edition Art Print (Lithium Print) *Autograph signing and photo opp *Permission to remain inside the venue after the VIP session, ensuring prime viewing spot (where permitted) Bloody Crumpets *Captain Maggot *The Naughty Veronica Setlist *Best Safety Lies in Fear *4 o'Clock *Fight Like A Girl *Time for Tea *The Art of the Suicide *Take The Pill *Poem: How to Break a Heart *Liar *Captain Maggot: Introductions *God Help Me *Dominant *Girls! Girls! Girls! *The Rat Game *We Want Them Young *Gaslight *One Foot In Front Of The Other *Mad Girl *Thank God I'm Pretty Tour Dates United Kingdom Europe Nottingham Injury On March 10, 2012, while VIP concert guests were viewing the soundcheck for the performance, Autumn was rehearsing "Time for Tea" with her Bloody Crumpets. Contessa, one such Bloody Crumpet, accidentally hit Autumn in the face with one of the medical props they used in the performance. The sharp edge of the knife cut Autumn in the face, causing her to seek immediate medical attention. Due to her wound being treated, she could not attend the Meet and Greet that VIP fans had been promised. Autumn was taken to the hospital for proper treatment after the show, making it impossible for them to reschedule the VIP session for a post-show time. To make up for this, the Bloody Crumpets attended the Meet and Greet instead and Autumn promised each VIP attendee a hand-written letter to apologize. These letters were allegedly mailed out in December of 2012, but none began to arrive until July 2013. Category:Incidents Category:Tours